A Turn of Sorts
by Gleekfully Yours
Summary: P3 has turned into a dating club. The whole family plus a new employee is in on it. I'm not really good at summaries.


A TURN OF SORTS

by EnriquezP3

"Give me one good reason why I should agree to attend this… shindig," a masculine voice said through the telephone speaker. The woman leaned forward and sighed heavily.

"Well, for one thing, shindig is so last millennium. And second, how would you know that _she_ won't be at this shindig? She, meaning the woman for you, the woman of your dreams, your soulmate," the woman answered, raising her eyebrows in challenge even though she was talking through a telephone.

An orbing sound announced itself as its light formed into a person. She looked up and waved hello to the man there. "Sit down. I'll just finish this," she mouthed to him. He nodded and sat at the chair in front of her table.

"Fine. What time is this speed dating thing?" the man on the other line of the conversation asked.

The woman smiled. "Great! 7:00 pm at P3. Don't be late. No one wants a late date," she answered. "Thank you, Mr. Burns. You won't regret this," she said before she clicked the off button for the speaker phone.

"Thank God that's over. Next, what can I do for you, Mr. Halliwell?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her and leaning on the desk.

"Very funny, Alana," he muttered as h slouched on the chair. "Just thought you needed some company."

The woman on the other end of the desk, Alana, raised her eyebrow and smirked. "Really now? And where were you when I had like a gazillion men I needed to call for this shindig… as Mr. Burns would say," she sarcastically asked.

"Helping the mother set up the seminar outside. What's gotten into you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her sardonic attitude.

"I'm sorry, Chris. It's just that dealing with these men have gotten to my nerves this day. I mean, I haven't eaten since this morning and I'm trying really hard to convince them to do this speed dating thing. I'm just tired, hungry, irritated, and annoyed to hell," she whined banging her head over the desk.

Chris smiled at her predicament before he stood and pulled her back before she seriously bashed her head unto the table. "Stop it. Look, there's food outside for everyone. Why don't you get something to eat before you faint?" he said when he pulled her to stand before him.

"But I have a few more pages of men to confirm. I have to…"

"Eat. I'll finish the confirmation," he offered. Alana raised her eyebrow at this.

"You? Wouldn't it sound weird for a man to call another man to ask if he would like to go to a speed dating event?" she asked, smirking at him.

"Hey! I'm a very convincing man. Never doubt my powers," he said in defense. She widened her eyes. "Not those kind of powers! I'm not going to reveal the world of magic to them. Hello! What do you think I am? An idiot?" he asked again in defense. Her expression turned into one of thought.

"I think so," she answered.

He glared at her. "It was a rhetorical question, dummy. Look, just eat something and when you're done, then you take your place back here and finish those that I haven't called. Simple as that," he reasoned out. She looked at him in defeat.

"Wow! Thanks a lot for helping me. What would I do without you?" she replied without enthusiasm.

"Just go will you!" he coaxed. She moved around him and walked to the door before stopping and turning around again.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Don't call Dr. Palmer yet. He's in a surgical seminar at the hospital and it doesn't finish until 8 pm," she said.

"Okay."

She still stood there in thought. "Thanks Chris." He just smiled as he sat on the chair and looked through the list of males needed to be called.

Alana stepped out of the office to find a slightly disturbing view. "Mike, just put that rose in the middle and step back," a slightly harassed Piper commanded one of her barmen who was ordered to arrange flowers for centerpieces.

"Umm… Piper? Why is Mike arranging flowers?" she asked, slowly moving closer to the woman. Piper turned around to smile back at her executive secretary… well, that's what Piper called it.

"Oh hey, Alana! How are the calls coming along? Any difficulties calling any of them? How many have confirmed? Just tell me if there are men who not cooperating and I'll kick their asses. Well, not kick their asses. I'll let Wyatt or Chris handle that. Or maybe just letting one of the boys orb to the—"

"Piper!" she shouted. The woman stopped her monologue and stared at the young woman. "You're doing the babbling thing again. The contacts are coming along just fine. No need to panic. Mr. Burns was a little hesitant though but I convinced him easily. No problem. Other than that, there has not been any problems," she explained. Alana walked over to the refreshments table and picked out a small paper plate and filled it with some assortment of pastries that Piper actually made.

"Thank God you're here! I couldn't have done anything without you," the woman said approaching Alana and hugging her at the waist.

:It's no problem at all. I mean, I couldn't have supported my little sister if you didn't give me this job. It's just my way of thanking you," she answered, hugging back. They laughed at their cheesiness. "Well, got to get back to those calls. Chris might scare off the next few men on the list."

Piper looked at her. "Chris is here?" she asked. Alana nodded. Piper looked at the closed office door and shouted, "CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWELL (**A/N: **Is Perry his second name?)! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!" The door to the office opened and the young whitelighter's head popped out and smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, mom! What's up?" he asked, nonchalantly. Piper narrowed her eyes and glared at her son.

"Don't What's up me, young man. When were you going to come out and help out here?" she asked. Chris sighed heavily.

"Mom, I'm helping Alana out with the calls. Besides, I was going to come out after Alana got back to her post," he reasoned out.

"Yeah right."

Alana smiled at the exchange, using the pastries as popcorn. Chris looked at her and glared. She just smiled as she made her way back into the office. She sat back and ate while sorting through the men that Chris already called. there were some small doodles on the corners of some of the pages. She laughed at the image of Chris doodling on the pages while talking on the phone with another man. A knock came unto the door. "Come in," she answered.

Chris poked his head into the door and glared at her. "Thanks a lot, Lana. Now I have to do some flower arrangement for tonight," he said. Alana tried to look calm and collected at the image of the young whitelighter doing flower arrangement but couldn't keep the giggle from coming out. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it out. You know I can multitask, right?" he asked.

She gave him a look of confusion."And what's that got to do with anything?" she asked.

Chirs had a mischievious look on his face. That got Alana slightly creeped out. _Uh-oh,_ she thought. There's just one meaning to that mischievious look... _revenge._

* * *

A/N: I do not own Charmed. If I did, Chris would be my personal slave. Fiction rating would definitely go up.

Please Review... they encourage me. Thanks!!!


End file.
